


Improvisation

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fire, Humor, Oh Chloe why, The Sullivan-Lane clan can't cook, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe attempts to cook dinner for Oliver....it doesn't go well.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 6





	Improvisation

It had been a long few days in Star City, dealing with board members at Queen Industries, and Oliver had barely had any down time at all. The entire flight back, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Chloe. Sure, they'd talked every day--by phone, email and texts--but it wasn't the same as having her with him physically. As he drove toward the Talon apartment, he smiled softly.

A few months ago, everything was chaos. First with their 'no strings attached arrangement' turned full on relationship, then with Zod, and then with Darkseid. But now things had finally calmed down. The two of them had been committed solely to one another since all of the bad things had happened, and he just wanted to see her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hug her, something he'd never wanted to do with _any_ woman before Chloe. Sure, hugs were nice, but they'd never been a vital part of his relationships with a woman before her.

Smile widening a little, he turned onto Smallville's Main Street, his heart skipping a beat. It was his birthday. He didn't want a party or big celebration of any kind. He just wanted to be with her. A quiet evening with just the two of them.

The smile slipped from his face as he saw the fire truck and police cars in front of the Talon. His stomach dropped as he whipped the car into a parking space and jogged toward the entrance of the building, pushing past the crowd that had gathered around.

"Sir, you can't go in there," said one of the firefighters as he stepped in front of Oliver once he crossed the yellow line.

"My girlfriend lives here!" Oliver informed him, not about to be detoured.

The man didn't even bother suppressing a wince, "there's still a lot of smoke."

His heart skipped a beat and he quickly maneuvered around the other man, making his way inside. "Chloe!"

Chloe was standing on top of the stairs, scorch marks all over the front of her _brand new_ deep green dress, and she kept trying to air out her hair from the smell of the smoke as she spoke with the head fireman. When Ollie called her name, however, she stilled, her eyes widened and she turned to look toward the entrance, a mix of embarrassed, irritated and disappointment crossing her face as her eyes fell on him, "I'm here." She called half-heartedly.

Even through the smoke, the sound of her voice made him exhale with relief. She was alive. He took the steps two at a time until he finally spotted her and without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him just as tightly, despite everything going wrong, she'd missed him.

"What happened? Are you all right?" He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm okay," she assured him, taking a deep breath as the firefighter called her name. She looked at Ollie for a second then turned to look at the man again.

"The fire is out and we did as much as we could to air the apartment out, but I suggest you keep the night somewhere else, Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe nodded a little, "thank you." She told him, defeated.

Oliver looked between the two of them, utterly confused. "The fire started in the apartment? What caused it? Was it faulty wiring?" He frowned, keeping his arm wrapped around Chloe. "Did that heater finally bite the dust?" He looked at Chloe again. "We're either getting this entire place updated or we're finding you a different apartment or you're moving in with me."

With wide eyes, she looked at Ollie, "I'll... explain." She assured him before thanking the fireman once more, who chuckled on his way downstairs and wished them a safe night.

"Oh, God. What? Don't tell me someone tried to kill you," he said, worried as he looked at her intently, wondering what on earth was so funny about his girlfriend nearly being burnt to a crisp. "Because if someone tried to kill you on my birthday, I'm kicking their ass twice over."

"Ollie, calm down," she told him, looking downstairs and making sure everyone had already left, "this is my fault," she whispered, looking mortified.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Your fault? How is this your fault?" He shook his head.

Chloe sighed deeply and looked down then up at him again, "I tried to cook." She said finally.

Oliver paused. "You...tried to cook?"

She took a deep breath and pulled her hands away, running her fingers through her hair again, "you always talk about your mom's lasagna and how it was the favorite so I talked to Mrs. Kent and I figured well, it couldn't be that hard to layer some ingredients up, so I was doing that and I started heating the oven and all of the sudden this small explosion happened and then the oven was on fire, apparently Lois had been using it as a filing cabinet and didn't bother to tell me! So I tried to put the fire out but next thing I know the firemen are here and breaking into the apartment." She said, still mortified, but also frustrated.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "You set the kitchen on fire."

Her eyes widened at the expression on his face, "it's not funny! And now dinner is ruined and so is your birthday and I'm never cooking again."

He did his best to suppress the laughter he felt bubbling up within him. "Chloe, it's okay." He shook his head.

Her jaw tightened for a moment then she sighed, her shoulders dropping, "this isn't the surprise I was hoping to have for you when you got back." She said quietly.

A soft chuckle escaped him. "Chloe, look at me." He reached out and rested his hands on her shoulders.

She pursed her lips together, doing her best not to let it turn into a pout and looked up at him.

He ducked his head and kissed her softly. "It was a very sweet gesture," he said sincerely. "But you don't have to cook for me, birthday or not. I love you. And all I care about is that you're all right."

"I just wanted to do something different for you, special," she told him quietly, looking up at him, "I should have known it was a bad idea."

A soft smile touched his lips. "All I wanted for my birthday was to be back in Kansas, with my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend. And I got that wish." He paused, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Of course the other part of my wish involves said girlfriend being under me naked." His voice dropped.

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded a little, trying to make herself relax, but she was still a little too upset to really be affected by his words, "well, we can't stay here."

Oliver slid his arms around her waist, tugging her close to him. "We can head back to the clock tower," he said, rubbing her back.

She hesitated a little then lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck, "will you shower with me when we get there?" She asked quietly.

He grinned at her. "Strictly for environmental purposes?" he teased.

Chloe couldn't help but smile a little at that, she nodded and took a deep breath, "for environmental purposes."

"Pretty sure we can arrange that one, Professor," he said softly, kissing her ear.

She shivered a little and tightened her arms around him, "sorry things didn't turn out as planned." She told him once more.

Oliver smiled, both at the shiver and her words. He tightened his arms around her, as well. "I love you just as you are, regardless of whether or not you can cook or you burn down a kitchen," he informed her.

Chloe smiled softly and looked up at him, "despite my firestarter tendencies?"

"Even if you are a pyromaniac," he teased, grinning.

She grinned at him and cocked her head, studying him for a moment as she made sure she _really_ hadn't ruined the date for him, "good to know." She leaned in and kissed him softly, something about Oliver never failed to make her feel better, "I missed you."

Oliver felt her relax and he kissed her back without hesitation. "I missed you, too," he said softly.

"I love you," she told him quietly, "and I think your actual gift is still in one piece."

"As long as _you're_ still in one piece." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I am," she told him then looked down at herself, "my dress, however..."

He looked down at her, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "Will be coming off anyway," he murmured against her ear.

"Yeah, yeah," she told him, smirking back and kissing him softly, "okay, let me go grab your gift and we can leave."

He grinned, kissing her back and watching her head back into her apartment.

Chloe nodded a little to herself as she picked up her purse and his gift, she had half of her clothes at Oliver's anyway so she didn't need an overnight bag. "Okay, ready."

He held his arm out to her and kissed her temple. "You sure you're okay? Maybe we should go to the hospital to make sure you didn't inhale too much smoke."

"I'm fine," she told him, wrapping an arm around him too, "besides, inhaling smoke is hardly a reason for me to miss your birthday."

He led her down the stairs and out of the smoke-filled Talon, glancing around at the crowd that was still gathered. He pulled her a little closer to his side and guided her toward his car.

Chloe sighed a little as they walked out of the building and everyone was staring at her, "remind me again why I can't kill my cousin?"

He chuckled softly. "Because you love her and you'd be lost without her," he said with amusement, echoing something she'd once told him verbatim.

"Thank you," she told him, taking a deep breath as they walked to his car.

He opened the passenger side door for her and kissed her softly, fully aware that the crowd was still watching them.

Chloe got into the car without another word, it was definitely time to avoid Smallville for a couple of weeks since she doubted they would be talking about anything else.

Oliver crawled into the driver's seat, glancing at her sideways, reaching out for her hand after he started the engine and put the car into drive.

She linked her fingers with his and squeezed his hand a little, "I might be staying with you for the next week or two." She said, smiling a little.

He glanced over at her. "You know...you could just move in," he said softly.

Chloe raised her eyebrows a little, "you're serious."

Oliver nodded slightly. "Yeah. I am."

She couldn't help but grin a little as she squeezed his hand, "so I set fire to my apartment and you ask me to move in with you? I knew you had a thing for danger, Ollie, I just didn't know it was so obvious..."

He smirked at her. "You're banned from all kitchen appliances except the fridge, the microwave and the coffee pot," he teased.

Chloe raised her eyebrows and smirked, "oh so that's how it goes? There are _conditions_ to this offer?"

"Only the kind that involve keeping you and the clock tower safe from fires," he said with a grin.

"Well, I suppose I can _consider_ it," she told him, her heart beating quickly against her chest, she already knew her answer, she had pretty much already been living there as it was, she even spent a few nights over there when he was out of town because it was so much more comfortable than the Watchtower and so much closer than the Talon apartment.

Oliver squeezed her hand gently and then lifted it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

Her face softened and she leaned closer, pressing her lips to his cheek, "happy birthday, by the way," she said quietly, smiling a little.

He smiled and turned his head to kiss her softly. "Thank you."

Chloe lifted a hand to cup his cheek, "you know... we _are_ in Smallville..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..."

"And it's pretty warm out and they do have all these lakes with no people in them..." she said quietly, raising her eyebrows.

His other eyebrow rose at that and he turned his head to look at her sideways. "You want to go skinny dipping?"

She raised her eyebrows back at him and smirked, "well, it's your birthday, we should do something different..."

"Professor, I _do_ like the way you think." He grinned and took the turn off for Crater Lake.

Chloe grinned brightly at that, "that and I don't think I can stand the smell of smoke until Metropolis anyway..." she teased.

He chuckled. "Ulterior motives, I see."

"Oh, I'm full of them tonight," she told him, grinning and kissing his cheek once more, "turn here," she told him and pointed the way down a dirt road.

Nodding, he slowed down a little and turned the car onto the dirt road, glancing around to make sure there weren't any other cars around and relieved to see there weren't.

Chloe looked around too, then looked at the lake, the surface was perfectly still, "looks like we're good."

Oliver flashed her a grin and parked the car a moment later, shutting off the engine.

Chloe laughed at the look on his face, "if I knew that was the reaction I'd get from this suggestion, I would never have considered cooking."

"Are you kidding? Skinny dipping with you beats food any day of the week." His grin brightened a little more and he climbed out of the car.

"Especially _my_ food," she added as she pulled her shoes off then climbed out of the car.

" _Any_ food," he asserted.

"Uh huh," she told him, looking at him over the hood of the car and smirking, "I'll need help with my zipper." So sometimes she could pretend to be the damsel in distress for his sake, even if she knew he never bought a second of it.

Oliver smirked at her, moving over to her side and making a spinning motion with his finger.

Chloe grinned and turned around slowly, turning her head to look at him as well as she could once she had her back to him.

He leaned in closer than necessary, his body directly behind hers as he drew down the zipper slowly, his fingers skimming lightly over her skin. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

She shivered at the light touch and the feel of his lips against her skin.

Oliver smiled slightly at her shiver and kissed her shoulder as he slowly eased the dress strap off her right arm, closing his eyes.

Chloe leaned back against him a little, "has it really only been three days?" She whispered, turning her head and kissing his hand as he placed it on her shoulder.

He drew in a breath, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her back against him. He kissed her cheek, then leaned his head against hers. "Seems like a lot longer, doesn't it?" he murmured.

"A lot longer," she told him, wrapping her arm over his and turning her head up to kiss his jaw.

He turned his head more and kissed her softly on the mouth. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you," she murmured back, turning in his arms a little more, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," he said, sliding both of his arms around her and resting his forehead against hers.

Chloe smiled a little and brushed her nose against his then reached to pull his shirt up and off of him.

His eyes darkened a little at that and he slid his hands up her body, tugging the other sleeve off her arm and kissing her bare shoulder.

She leaned closer and kissed his temple, "so," she said in a whisper as she started undoing his pants, "any special birthday requests?"

He groaned at that, kissing her collarbone. "Right now my only request is you being naked," he informed her.

Chloe grinned, turning her head and pressing her lips to his neck, "I think that will be accomplished in a few seconds," she told him before pushing his pants down.

"Oh yeah," he agreed with a smirk, tugging her dress over her hips and letting it pool at her feet. He sucked in a breath, staring at the green lace bra and underwear she wore beneath. "Wow."

She grinned slowly, she was way past the point of blushing when he looked at him like that, but still, her chest and cheeks suddenly felt warmer, "like I said, your gift didn't get ruined."

"I see that," he murmured, resting his hands on her hips.

She smiled at him and brushed her nose against his, keeping her eyes on his face, quietly enjoying his reaction.

Oliver smiled back, kissing the corner of her mouth and then pulling away enough to look down at her once more, licking his lips.

Smirking slowly, she reached for his hand then turned, tugging on it as she pulled him toward the water.

He followed her without hesitation, keeping his eyes on her as she led him into the lake. It was surprisingly warm and refreshing at the same time.

Chloe took a deep breath as she walked further into the lake, until the water was up to her waist and then she shivered a little, turning to look at him and holding her free hand out to him too.

Oliver slipped his other hand into hers, as well, tugging her closer to him and kissing her.

She moved closer, kissing him slowly but deeply as she let go of his hands and dipped her hands into the water, then lifted them to the top of his head, getting his hair wet.

He smirked against her mouth, letting one of his hands slide down her hip and sliding beneath the elastic of her underwear. He raised his eyebrows, pulling away to watch her.

Grinning slowly, she dropped her hands down to his shoulders then slowly moved them over his chest and stomach.

He leaned in, kissing her neck and sliding his hand down to cup her center.

A moan immediately broke through her lips as she held on to his arms for better support.

Oliver smiled against her skin, sliding his other arm around her waist and wading with her farther into the water, and then stopping when they were in up to their necks. He kissed her jaw, easing a finger inside her slowly.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her head, pressing her lips to his neck, "I missed you," she murmured.

"Missed you, too," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

She lifted her legs around him easily since they were under water and slid a hand between them, cupping him through his boxers.

A groan escaped him and he eased another finger inside her, his thumb tracing light circles around her clit.

"Ollie," she moaned, her back arching instantly and her grip on him tightening slightly.

Between her hand against his erection and the sound of her moan, he shuddered a little. "Tell me you're ready," he murmured.

Chloe took a deep breath and grinned slowly, reaching between them and pulling him out of his boxers, "I'm always ready for _you_ ," she whispered, her voice lower than usual.

Oliver slid a hand up and into her hair, tugging her head back a little and kissing her in response.

She kissed him deeply in anticipation, reaching down with her other hand and tugging her panties to the side so she could guide him to her entrance.

He slid into her slowly, groaning as her familiar warmth surrounded him. He exhaled slowly, leaning his forehead against hers. "Like coming home," he murmured.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, opening her eyes as she locked her legs and arms around him, he _was_ home to her.

"I love you, too, Chloe. So much." He brushed his nose against her, giving her time to adjust to his presence.

Chloe started moving her hips slowly, holding his gaze as she did, making their connection as strong as possible.

He held her gaze, sliding his hands down to rest against her hips, helping to guide his thrusts. "You're beautiful," he murmured.

She shuddered as he moved closer, "you're amazing," she murmured, sliding her fingers into his hair.

"Here I was thinking the same thing about you," he told her, rubbing his nose against hers.

"We tend to have similar thoughts a lot lately," she whispered, brushing her lips against his as they moved slowly. Only three days and she'd missed him so much, she wasn't sure she _could_ go longer than that without seeing him.

Oliver trailed his fingers lightly up her spine as he kissed her softly, rocking against her. "We know each other."

She shivered under his touch, "better than anyone else."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Definitely better than anyone else," he agreed.

Chloe smiled back at him, still holding his gaze and angling her hips slightly so he could slide in deeper, she moaned then took a deep breath, "I'm okay with that."

Oliver groaned at her movement, gritting his teeth for a moment then exhaling as he watched her intently, moving his hand back to her hip and thrusting inside her a little harder.

Her eyes fell shut for a second but she forced them open, not wanting to miss a moment of anything, "Ollie," she moaned as she held on to his hair, begging him for more.

He leaned in, kissing her neck and then sliding out of her, thrusting back in hard and fast, sliding a hand between them to stroke her once more.

Moaning loudly, her back arched as she slammed against him, the heel of her feet digging against the back of his thighs as she tried to feel more of him.

His breathing was heavy as he pulled away to look at her, mesmerized by the expression on her face. "Gorgeous," he murmured, thrusting again, and supporting her back with his arm as she arched against him.

The water was splashing around them as they moved together, Chloe's back arched even more as her muscles started to cling to him harder, but she stubbornly forced herself to hold her head up and keep her eyes on his face.

He could feel the tension in her body, the familiarity as she fought to hold on. "Let go," he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth and then nibbling on her lower lip as he moved within her, his fingers stroking her without pause.

It was all it took, it was always all it took, for him to ask her to let go and her body tensed even more then she shuddered hard, her head finally dropping back as her eyes fell shut once more, tightly this time, and with a moan of his name, her orgasm hit her.

Oliver reveled in her reaction, took pleasure in her pleasure, as he always did. He'd never been with anyone as responsive as Chloe, and he never got tired of seeing her come undone. _Because of him._ He pressed a kiss to her throat and thrust into her a couple more times before following her over the edge. "God, I love you," he murmured, panting against her skin.

She took a couple of deep breaths, letting her face rest on his shoulder, "I love you so much." She murmured, pressing her lips to his skin wetly.

His arms slid up and around her, cradling her against him as he shut his eyes.

Chloe took a moment to catch her breath, enjoying the water around them as she ran her fingers over his back slowly, "maybe some time away isn't a bad thing necessarily," she whispered, pulling her head back to look up at him.

Oliver gazed at her in the moonlight. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Something like that," she said quietly, lifting a hand to touch his cheek.

"Well, I gotta tell you, Professor...I don't think my heart could possibly get any more fond of you than it already is," he said lightly, turning his head and kissing the palm of her hand.

Grinning softly, she touched his bottom lip and watched him closer, "oh yeah? Is this all the love I can get?" Months ago, she would have been so uncomfortable with a conversation like this, but not anymore.

He smirked. "For a few minutes anyway," he teased, kissing the tip of her nose.

She laughed softly and raised her eyebrows, "good answer, nice way of getting out of this one."

"I don't want to get out of _anything_ when it comes to you," he informed her, grinning.

"Oh, dangerous," she teased, "are you _sure_ about that?"

"Most definitely."

"Oh, well, in that case," she took a deep breath, watching him closely and smiling slowly, "when can I move in, _roomie_?"

Oliver gazed at her intently. "Oh, no," he murmured. "This isn't a _roommates_ situation by any means. No separate bedrooms...or beds." He paused, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Possibly no clothes allowed in bed..."

Chloe laughed softly and raised her eyebrows, "what if it's _cold_?" She asked, cocking her head.

"I'll keep you warm," he promised, grinning.

She grinned softly and kissed him quickly, "all night? Every night?"

"I think I'm up to the task." He kissed her again.

"Pun intended?" She teased, arching a single eyebrow and smirking.

Oliver chuckled. "Well, have I let you down yet?"

" _Never_ ," she grinned, leaning in and kissing him once more.

"Likewise." He brushed his nose against hers after returning her kiss.

Chloe kissed him deeply for a long moment then smiled as she pulled back, resting her forehead against his, "happy birthday, Mr. Queen."

Oliver smiled at her. "You sure know how to throw a guy one hell of a birthday party, Professor."

"I guess I'm good at improvising," she whispered, grinning softly.


End file.
